


Happy to be Your Servant

by loubuttons



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: An alternate ending to BBC’s Merlin





	Happy to be Your Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_reads_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_reads_fanfic/gifts).

> Based on this prompt: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Merlin+Arthur friendship?

At this point, Arthur can hardly see. By the grace of God—or Merlin’s intervention—he hasn’t passed out. But it’s a near thing; every second is longer than the last. The pain in his chest exists as waves. It’s strikes him, and then pulls him away. 

“Stay with me, Arthur.” Merlin whispers, as if he knows how far he’s drifted. 

The most he can manage is a low groan. The swaying of the boat forces bile onto his tongue. When they come to rest, the world spins all the more. 

“Merlin.” 

“I know,” He soothes, a tremor in his voice, “But only a little while longer. Just a little longer.” 

As if Arthur were a child, Merlin lifts him out of the boat with hands under his arms. He screams at the shift. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

He hears the tears in Merlin’s voice, although he can’t turn to look. His head flops onto his shoulder as he slurs, “It’s alright.” 

Merlin drags him a little farther. Pulls him over rocks and roots. He murmurs assurance all the while, his tone gentle and pleading. Arthur wishes he could offer him any peace. Gently, he lays Arthur to rest against stone and earth. Chilled fingers brush his matted hair off his brow. 

“This will work, Arthur. It has to.” 

He stands with no parting words. 

“Merlin.” He doesn’t want to be alone. But he doesn’t turn, “Wait.” 

He wishes he could stand and follow. But he’ll settle for forcing his eyes open and watching. Trepidation burrows into his stomach. Whatever Merlin has planned, he isn’t going to like. 

He stops a few feet away, just near enough that Arthur can still hear his voice. He speaks in low tones to someone—or something—that Arthur can’t see. It’s a bargain, that much he can understand. But the rest is foreign and hazy in his mind. Thunder rumbles overhead. Urgency strikes him at the sound. It means something, whether Arthur understands it or not. 

He tries to sit up, “Merlin!” 

He almost turns at his name, an aborted motion. 

“Merlin!” 

He continues speaking, intent and insistent. Despite his ignorance, Arthur knows he’s making a deal; one that Arthur would keep him from, were he able. 

His head swims with pain and the dizzying certainty that death, however distant, is inevitable. And with that thought, he understands. 

“Merlin!” He calls again, fear coloring his voice, “Merlin, no. Stop.” 

Finally, he twists to look at his king. The tears on his cheeks have dried. He wears than familiar smile, soft and resolved. 

“It’s already done.” 

As he speaks, the pressure in Arthur’s chest is relieved. He gasps. Air is sweet in his lungs; his vision blacks out at the edges. He feels his bones knit together, the gaping wound sewn shut. The absence of pain is just as overwhelming as its presence. 

In the same instant, Merlin is at his side. The tears have returned, but his smile is wider than ever. He clutches at Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Did it work? How do you feel? Arthur?” 

Dizzy, he lightly grasps Merlin’s wrist. He lets his head fall back on the stones. 

“What...did you do?” 

“You’re going to be fine.” 

A weight settles in his stomach, “Merlin. What did you do?” 

He hangs his head for a moment. A tear drops off the end of his nose. When he meets Arthur’s eyes again, his smile is weak. 

He shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter.” A tear flies off his cheek, “You’ll be alright.” 

Strength returning, Arthur sits up. He squeezes Merlin’s wrist, “Answer me.” 

But he doesn’t need to. The look in his eyes is enough. 

“No.” 

“I had to.” His eyes are pained, “It was the only way.” 

Before Arthur can reply, Merlin swoons. He rushes to catch him, still shaking himself. Merlin collapses in his lap, wheezing with every breath. 

“Merlin?!” He jostles his shoulder, “What’s happening? Merlin?” 

As if he’s already fading, Merlin prices open his eyes. His lashes are sticky. 

“Merlin don’t do this. I didn’t want you to do this.” 

Somehow, he laughs, the crooked smile making its last appearance, “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion, then.” 

“No.” He shakes him again, “No, don’t do this.” 

“It’s already done.” 

Arthur feels his face crumple. Panic like he’s never known seizes his chest. The pain would be preferable to this. 

“Why?” 

Merlin sleepily answers, “You’re my friend.” 

He sobs. Merlin opens his eyes at the sound. A shiver possesses Arthur when he realizes he may never see those eyes again. 

His cold hand comes to rest on Arthur’s cheek; his thumb strokes away his tears, “I’m happy—“ He gasps, “To be your servant. Until the day I die. Do you remember when I told you that?” 

Frantic, Arthur shakes his head, pretending to not understand. But he understands too well. 

“Thank you.” 

The corners of his lips twitch. Merlin closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos.


End file.
